This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. In collaborative projects, there is often need to familiarize and train groups and individuals how best to prepare samples for mass spectrometric analysis. These techniques include in-gel digestion, enzyme conditions and types, de-salting procedures, and basic chromatographic methods. For collaborators and users, particularly those undertaking proteomics projects, there is often need to familiarize and train groups and individuals how best to prepare samples for MS analysis. Drs. Perlman and McComb and Ms. Xie are especially skilled at performing in-gel protease and glycosidase digestions and other microscale peptide and protein manipulations. Dr. Perlman has revised the instructions for in-gel digestion to address problems that some collaborators have encountered. In addition to the individual training that is presented as needed for new laboratory members and collaborators, formal lectures and demonstrations take place as part or our Mass Spectrometry, Proteomica snd Functional Genomics course. We held a tutorial workshop on the day preceding our Symposium on Oxidative Posttranslational Modifications in Cardiovascular Disease that took place at BUSM (with support from an R13 grant and other sources) in October 2006 and plan another for the October 2008 symposium.